tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Don't be Silly, Billy
Don't be Silly, Billy is the thirteenth (fifteenth in Australia) episode of the eleventh season. Plot Thomas is given a special to show a new engine around. He arrives at the docks where he meets Salty just as the new engine named Billy arrived. He was eager to go, but Thomas tells him that they have to wait for Sir Topham Hatt until he gives him his job. Soon Sir Topham Hatt arrived and gave Billy three jobs, to take chickens from Farmer McColl and take them to the Docks, deliver diesel oil to the quarry and lastly, to deliver coal to the depot. Sir Topham Hatt tells Thomas to show Billy how to be a really useful engine and left. Thomas warns Billy to stock up on coal and water, but Billy, in an angry mood, tells him off that he's bossy and races off to do his first job. Thomas knowing that he promised Sir Topham Hatt that he would look after Billy chases after him. Thomas found Billy collecting chickens from the farm, but Billy puffs off too soon, and the chickens are not loaded yet leaving Farmer McColl annoyed calling him "Silly Billy." Thomas says "Bother Billy!" crossly, puffs after him and finds him at the quarry, but Billy leaves as soon as he sees Thomas. Thomas then finds him at the depot where Billy was collecting diesel oil to bring them to the quarry, but Billy leaves without the diesel oil to get away from Thomas. Thomas found Billy at the coaling plant where he was backing up to the coal hopper to fill his trucks, but he accidentally pushes Percy underneath the coal loader and coal fell all over him. Percy says crossly, "Watch out, Silly Billy!" to Billy. Thomas tells Billy that he must be careful and to take on coal and water. Billy is furious, and calls Thomas bossy again. An exasperated and exhausted Thomas tells Billy to do it his own way. This greatly delights Billy, so he sets off, but has barely moved before he has run out of coal and water. Thomas realised that he didn't show Billy how to be really useful and shunted Billy to restocked. Thomas offered to help Billy that way no one will call him "Silly Billy." After that, Thomas and Billy worked together to deliver the chickens to the docks, the diesel oil to Mavis and Diesel at the quarry and the coal to the depot. Thomas was tired and was about to leave, but stopped after Billy thanks him for helping him out and that he's a really useful engine making Thomas happy that he made a good friend. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Billy * Mavis * Salty * Sir Topham Hatt * Farmer McColl * Gordon (does not speak) * Diesel (does not speak) * James (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) Locations * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Maithwaite * McColl Farm * Centre Island Quarry * The Coaling Plant * Shunting Yards Trivia * Going by production order, this is the fifteenth episode of the eleventh season. * This episode is the first and only appearance of Billy to date, although he was originally intended to appear in the thirteenth season episode Splish Splash Splosh. Charlie replaced him in the final script. * A few differences were made in the Milkshake! airing and the DVD releases compared to the PBS and Nick Jr. airings as the scenes were either alternate angled or re-filmed in the DVD. ** The opening shot of the scene was moved a little further, the clouds are in a different position, different bushes and trees were added or moved. ** An alternate angle of Gordon is used, both versions were filmed at a different set and Gordon has a different face. ** An alternate angle of Percy passing the windmill is used, a different tree was added and the bushes next to the tracks are removed in the DVD version. ** An alternate angle close up of Billy is used and the clouds are in a different position. ** An alternate angle of Billy's wheels is used. Also, before he blew steam, there's some steam is flowing in the DVD version and in the TV version, there's no steam. ** An alternate angle of Billy leaving the docks is used, the clouds are in a different position and the steam comes out different in the DVD version. ** An alternate angle of Salty is used and the clouds are in a different position. ** An alternate angle of Thomas leaving the docks to catch up with Billy is used, the clouds are in a different position and the wood on Thomas' track are covered with rocks in the DVD version. ** An alternate angle close up of Billy at Farmer McColl's farm is used, his wheels were stopped differently and the clouds are in a different position. ** An alternate angle when Thomas was cross after Billy left without the chickens is used. Also, some of the trees behind him are gone in the DVD version. ** An alternate angle of Billy leaving the depot was used, the clouds are in a different position, diesel oil is added on the platform and the footage is sped up in the DVD version. ** An alternate angle close up of Thomas at the depot was used, Thomas' wheels were stopped differently, some boxes and barrels were added or moved and a workmen was moved. ** An alternate angle of Percy being biffed by Billy was used. In the DVD version, Percy and the trucks moved a little and in the TV version, they moved a little faster. ** An alternate angle of Percy rolling under the hopper was used, the clouds are in a different position, Percy's eyes are moved different and the footage was also sped up. ** An alternate angle of when Billy was happy to do whatever he wants is used. Also, he moves a few seconds earlier, steam comes out before he moves, his eyes are moved a little further, the two boards of wood are closer to each other & the clouds are in a different position in the DVD version. ** An alternate angle of when Billy suddenly stops is used. Also, the buildings are slightly moved, the two trucks are not aligned, the yellow car next to Billy is replaced by a green car, Billy stops further, coal is added on the ground and another section of track was added in the DVD version. ** An alternate angle of when Thomas and Billy delivers the chickens to the docks is used. Also, there's no transition when the scene appeared, steam is coming out of the Lucinda, the buildings, a crane & some workmen are moved, & there are less boards of wood piled up in the DVD version. * This episode was shown in select USA cinemas as part of Thomas and Friends on the Big Screen. * In the US narration, Percy says "Watch out, Silly Billy!" early. Goofs * James' steaming noise is heard before he stops in the DVD version. * When Percy was biffed by Billy, the last truck jitters up from the tracks in the DVD version. * Billy's chuffing noise is heard before he left the depot in the DVD version. * Thomas' chuffing noise is heard before he left the docks in the DVD version. * In the scene when Thomas leaves the depot, his eyes are wonky in the TV version. * When Thomas pulls into the docks, his steam platform is visible. * The narrator says "Billy backed up to trucks of diesel oil," but there is only one truck. * Diesel's face is tilted when he is at the quarry. * In the Latin American version, Mavis has a male voice when she says, "He forgot our oil!" Merchandise * My Thomas Story Library - Billy (discontinued) In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:Don'tBeSillyBillytitlecard.png|UK DVD Title card File:Don'tbeSilly,BillyTVtitlecard.png|TV title card File:Don'tBeSilly,Billy1.png|Emily and James at Maithwaite Don'tBeSillyBilly85.png|Original Scene File:Don'tBeSillyBilly2.png|Gordon Don'tBeSillyBillyAlternateangle1.png|Alternate angle File:Don'tBeSillyBilly3.png|Percy Don'tBeSillyBillyAlternateangle2.png|Alternate Angle File:Don'tBeSillyBilly4.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly5.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly6.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly7.png|Billy, Salty and Thomas File:Don'tBeSillyBilly8.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly8(OriginalShot).png|Alternate Angle File:Don'tBeSillyBilly9.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly10.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly11.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly12.png File:Don'tbeSilly,Billy12(OriginalShot).png|Alternate Angle and Original Scene File:Don'tBeSillyBilly13.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly14.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly15.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly16.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly17.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly18.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly19.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly20.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly21.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly22.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly24.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly25.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly25(OriginalShot).png|Alternate Angle File:Don'tBeSillyBilly26.png|Salty File:Don'tBeSillyBilly26(OriginalShot).png|Alternate Angle File:Don'tBeSillyBilly27.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly27(OriginalShot).png|Alternate Angle File:Don'tBeSillyBilly28.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly29.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly30.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly31.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly31(OriginalShot).png|Alterntate Angle and Original Scene File:Don'tBeSillyBilly32.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly33.png|Farmer McColl File:Don'tBeSillyBilly34.png Don'tBeSillyBilly86.png|Alternate angle File:Don'tBeSillyBilly35.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly36.png|Thomas and Billy at the quarry File:Don'tBeSillyBilly37.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly38.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly39.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly40.png|Mavis File:Don'tBeSillyBilly41.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly42.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly43.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly44.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly45.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly46.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly47.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly48.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly49.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly49(OriginalShot).png|Alternate Angle File:Don'tBeSillyBilly50.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly50(OriginalShot).png|Alternate Angle and Original Scene File:Don'tBeSillyBilly51.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly52.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly53.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly54.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly54(OriginalShot).png|Alternate Angle File:Don'tBeSillyBilly55.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly55(OriginalShot).png|Alternate Angle File:Don'tBeSillyBilly56.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly57.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly58.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly59.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly60.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly61.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly62.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly64.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly65.png Don'tBeSillyBilly87.png|Alternate Angle File:Don'tBeSillyBilly66.png Don'tBeSillyBilly88.png|Alternate Angle and Original Scene File:Don'tBeSillyBilly67.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly68.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly69.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly70.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly71.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly73.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly74.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly89.png|Alternate Angle File:Don'tBeSillyBilly75.png|Mavis, Billy, and Diesel File:Don'tBeSillyBilly76.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly77.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly78.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly79.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly80.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly81.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly82.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly83.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly84.png File:Thomas,You'retheLeader1.png|Edited scene File:Don'tbeSilly,Billy3.PNG File:Don'tbeSilly,Billy4.PNG File:Don'tbeSilly,Billy10.PNG File:Don'tbeSilly,Billy9.PNG File:Don'tbeSilly,Billy11.PNG File:Don'tbeSilly,Billy12.PNG File:Don'tbeSilly,Billy5.PNG File:Don'tbeSilly,Billy6.PNG File:Don'tbeSilly,Billy13.PNG|Deleted scene File:Don'tbeSilly,Billy14.PNG File:Don'tbeSilly,Billy15.PNG|Deleted scene File:Don'tbeSilly,Billy7.jpg File:Don'tbeSilly,Billy16.PNG File:Don'tbeSilly,Billy17.PNG File:Don'tbeSillyBilly.jpg File:Don'tBeSillyBilly1.jpg File:Don'tBeSillyBilly2.jpg File:Don'tBeSillyBilly3.jpg File:ThomasStoryLibraryBilly.jpg|Story Library Book Don'tBeSillyBilly5.jpg Episode File:Don't be Silly, Billy - British Narration File:Don't Be Silly Billy - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 11 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Theatrical releases